As is known, a spinal column having damaged vertebrae must be helped back to stability by inserting a support system into the vertebrae on both sides of the damaged vertebra. In this case, the aligning of the spinal column must first be effected, followed by the stabilizing thereof. The stabilizing of the spinal column is effected in the manner that the damaged vertebra is mechanically bridged. For this purpose, turnbuckles are used which connect together support bolts which have been inserted, one above the other, into the sound vertebrae and thus assume the transmission of forces. The turnbuckles consist of a threaded sleeve into the ends of which screw bolts of opposite thread are screwed. In this way, the turnbuckle which connects the support bolts can be used for aligning and stabilizing by turning the threaded sleeve.
Since relatively long support bolts are required for the alignment of the spinal column, due to the lever forces required, the protruding lengths of the support bolts must be cut off after the stabilizing of the spinal column has been effected so that the entire support system can be implanted. This, however, results in vibrations in the system; furthermore, it is unavoidable that metal dust enters the wound. In addition, the support system represents a large amount of material which must be implanted. Furthermore, the operation is technically difficult because of the large number of screws to be inserted into the depth of the wound and increases the time required for the operation.